The Cove
by chrissycullen123
Summary: After his parents die, Edward Cullen moves to Greece in hopes of making a fresh start, there he is entrapped by the beautiful but mysterious Bella. Never truly belonging in the world he finds solace and peace and his true calling as he deciphers the wonders and legends of the cove... (romance, fantasy and some drama and humour)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. SM OWNS EVERYTHING

**The Cove**

A **mermaid** is a legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish.

Prologue

After his parents died in a car crash, Edward moved to Greece. After completing the funeral rites, his lawyers paid him a visit and handed him over copies of ownership to a house in Greece, a beach front property that had access to its own beach and cove. Edward's mother was from Greece and she loved her culture so much that she decorated their home with sea shells and lots of aquatic artefacts.

His mother was beautiful with a strange accent that he could never place. His father was ordinary looking, with his blue eyes and blonde hair, but his mother had waist length hair the colour of caramel with shining sea green eyes. Edward had inherited her beautiful eyes and he thought it made him look girly. His hair was a mess of bronze with blonde highlights and he was unnaturally tall. His father wasn't that tall but he always guessed he took after his mother's parents. She would never speak of them.

She was always tight lipped and her eyes flashed in anger whenever he asked of his grandparents. But now his parents were dead and he had no one in this part of the world so he packed up his belongings and made for Greece where he hoped things would be better than it was in the states.

* * *

><p>So my daughter inspired me to write this, she has a thing for mermaids. If you want to read more. Read and review because she really wants me to write this. By the way she is four years and thinks she is a mermaid princess.<p>

this wont be like my other story.


	2. Memories and Introductions

Disclaimer. SM OWNS EVERYTHING

**The Cove**

Chapter 1

Edward Cullen inhaled the fresh salty breeze and exhaled through his mouth. The air was so clean and crisp he could feel it going through his body and making every part of him come alive. He gazed at the brilliant blue water from his window and felt as if the water called him, beckoning him to come and dive into its watery world.

Pushing away the urge to swim which was rare because Edward loved the water. He loved being in the water, at his former school he was the swim captain and often took part in swimming competitions. But he lost his zeal for swimming because he blamed his parents death on himself.

According to him they were dying while he was swimming. He made them promise that they would be present at his every swim meet and competition and they usually did. But when they didn't show up and a police came looking for him, Edward's world crash and he never went back into the pool again.

_''Edward, son I'm afraid there's been an accident?'' The police officer said and removed his hat as he spoke. This was the hardest part of the job giving bad news to people espeiclly kids._

_''Its my parents isn't it?'' Edward wiped the sweat of his forehead. Why was he sweating so much. ''Are they okay. Let me see them.'' He rushed to go and the police officer held him back. ''What happened?'' he knew something was off. He had woken up that morning with a sense of dread. He kept looking left and right and behind him, in the back of mind something was off about the day. _

_''Edward, they were on their here, and they were driving on the cliff area close to the ocean, and they collided with a truck that took a bend sharpely, your dad lost control of the car. The car went over the cliff and plunged into the sea taking your mother with it. Your father was found hanging on to a tree branch'' the police officer stopped. He had tears in his own eyes and touched his eyes in amazement. ''I'm sorry son, they're gone.''_

Sighing heavily, he walked out and into the kitchen of his new home. Pushing away the sad thoughts of recently deceased father and mother. His father barely survived, when Edward reached the hospital his father was just barely hanging on to see his son one last time before he died.

_Edward held on to his father's hand and squeezed gently. ''Dad.'' _

_His father opened his eyes and gasped, ''My little tadpole.'' he father croaked out and gave him a small smile. Edward's eyes filled up with fresh tears as his father called him by his childhood pet name.. His mother was gone and he was desperately trying to hold on to his father. _

_''Hey dad, you're going to be okay.'' he kissed his father's hand and wiped his face. His father cleared his throat. He had been thrown out the car and he held on to an old jutting tree branch that was growing on the side of the cliff. The impact of the crash had given him internal bleeding and several broken ribs as well his left foot. His father's breath hitched, his pupils dilated and his beautiful blue eyes were over come by the blackness of his pupils. _

_Edward gripped his father as he struggled to speak. ''Edward, love you son...'' he stopped short and coughed up some blood. _

_''Love you too dad.'' he cried out. In his mind he shouted and cursed. _

_''Ed promise me.'' His father spoke again as he Edward wiped his mouth. The heart monitor began beeping rapidly, his eyes were fluttering wildly and his breath came in erratic stops. _

_''Dad don't talk.'' Edward begged. ''Just relax, you're going to be okay.'' _

_''Ed listen to me.'' His father started again . ''You're mother she died...ughhhh upstairs...home...black box...the sea has the answers.'' His father's machine beeped wildly and then was there nothing. His eyes were open staring at the teenaged boy in front of him. Edward shook his father's lifeless body not knowing that he had died while trying to give him one last message._

_''Dad,dad'' Edward cried as he realized that his father had died with his eyes open. He buried his head on his chest crying and sobbing. ''Come back.'' he whispered. Edward's cries stopped a few minutes later and then closed his father's eyes._

To this day he never opened the box that he found on the third floor landing of their massive mansion. Edward had never shed tears for his parents funeral, he acted on auto pilot as though he were a robot. Three weeks after he moved to the house in Greece where he was currently trying to make himself breakfast.

He was an alright cook and he quickly made himself a quick meal of bacon and eggs and settled down to read the morning paper. He had been here over a month and lately he hadn't been sleeping well. Strange dreams invaded his sleep. Dreams of water and eerie singing, dreams of his mother calling out to him. He often woke up drenched as in sweat, and thirsty, he felt as is his throat was on fire and he needed water.

He often sat with the box in front of him and then he would procrastinate and find something else to do. He would go walking on the deserted beach or down the cove where a strange old woman lived. She would always come out to his house with food in containers and often chatted with him. As Edward put away the paper and washed up his dishes the doorbell rang and there was the old woman with a beautiful girl wit her.

''Hello Edward.''

''Hi Ms. Renee.'' He chirped back at her. ''Good morning.'' He ushered her in and the young lady with her. Edward stopped dead in his tracks as he got a good look at her. She was beautiful and delicate. Her hair was a mass of wild mahogany brown and face that stood out with dark chocolate eyes which were framed by thick lashes. Her skin had that healthy creamy complexion as if she had just had a good scrub. Her cheeks were rosy pink that matched her full lips.

He found himself staring at her beauty and he looked away ashamed of his behaviour.

''Hi I'm Isabella.'' She offered her hand. She found that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in all of her life.

''Hi.'' he shook her hand and he found himself lost in the beauty of her eyes.

''Edward, this is my grand daughter Bella, she's visiting for the summer.'' Renee said with a knowing smile as she watched the two of them. They would make a lovely couple, she thought. How pretty their children would be. Bella was too picky when it came to men. She was always locked in her head or too wrapped up with her crazy fish friends. Renee thought it was time that she settled down and cranked out some babies. One can dream Renee thought and shook her head.

''Nice to meet you.'' He croaked out and offered them a seat on the front gallery.

Bella walked awkwardly, she tripped and stumbled, it was as though she wasn't used to her legs and she looked at her feet in curiosity. ''When will I get the hang of this.'' she whispered.

She hated walking. It made her back ache and it got her no where. She used to being propelled forward effortlessly and gracefully. Her legs made her look like a fool and she wanted nothing to do with strange man who she couldn't stop staring at. He was beautiful. She had never seen a human man with such green eyes and strange hair colour, his upper body was lean and his arms with well defined by muscles from working out and swimming.

Bella felt herself blush as she stared at him. She was lost in his beauty.

''Can I get you two anything.'' He asked and they both refused.

''Edward I was hoping you'd do me a favour and all. After all I'm an old woman here.'' Renee spoke, she pulled out the big guns with the old lady talk. But she dint need to do that because Edward was a sweet heart and he would do anyting she asked because she helped him with his grief and helped to realize that everything happens for a reason.

''Name and its done.'' He laughed. Bella looked at her grandmother, what was this old fish up to now. She thought. She took a sip of her water and blanched. Bottled water how disgusting, she thought it could use some salt. Being on land bored her. There was nothing to do and nothing exotic to see. She felt funny and weird in these clothes and could fathom why humans needed an all those toes.

''Well Ed, would you mind hanging out with Bella a little every day just for a few hours. You know I volunteer down at the children's home and I don't want to leave her alone. She isn't used to being alone.'' Renee asked. He looked hesitant and then glanced at Bella. He let out a breath and then agreed. After all she was really pretty and he was lonely.

* * *

><p>Well here is chapter one.<p>

Hope you like it.


End file.
